The used angel
by Rapunzel von corona
Summary: Kenny must be the greatest brother in the world, an "angel" as Karen said. But there's just one way to break an angel's heart... And Craig Tucker knows how to make do it all way. Creeny.


Her tears were like hell. Kenny only loved three things in the whole world: Sex, cigarettes and Karen. He knew that one of the perfect ways to fuck a life were by destroying a family and alcohol was what destroyed McCormick Family.

Sighing, Kenny went to the room of his "Little princess". Seven years and the blondie guy keep calling his sister like that just to make her smile. That pale smile that Kenny believed was the most beautiful in the world.

Karen had just a little good luck, may her father didn't play with her and make her feel like a princess, but her brother took exactly that role and at the moment he keep in the game.

Just like the angel he is, Kenny got furious when he found his princess crying again, just nervous between the bed and the wall.

—Again? Really?— Kenny asked, frowned.

—…Daddy said I am the little slut of this house and mummy is the fucking whore— Again, puckering her lips, the tears fell in her knees.

—C'mon, Karen . Ummm… Let me see…— And that was the moment when Kenny got nervous too. Putting his hands on the pocket, Kenny smiles with a fake happiness curve, searching for some money he swear he had … Four hours ago. Right. Perfectly fucked up.

—Karen, would you like to see a movie? I don´t have any money for going to the theater… But, would you wait me here? I'll be right back with a DVD to see something together. Don't be sad, little princess. —

Just saying that, Kenny Disappears beyond the door.

Running to the high school's library, Kenny could smell something so fucking good. No, it wasn't food, it was a perfume. Male perfume that the blonde guy knew perfectly. Trying to ignore it, took his cellphone and the earphones just to get lost in himself.

Once that he was in the high school and library, his walk get lowest than the rest of the way. Something smells good, and isn't just male perfume now.

At the movies zone, he took "Tangled" and after rented with his student pass, his nose got something delicious. Frowned, walks hurried to some private room, and after opens the door –almost with a kick- Kenny found the fantastic place.

Craig faints in the floor with the marihuana's cake in his hand.

—Karen! Look! — Kenny opened the door with the movie in his hand up, like it were a golden crown.

—Kenny! I'm amazing… But I don't want to see it here… I think I should go… With some friend I was talking while you there outside. Should I…?— She was shivering at the time she talked

—Nevermind, Princess Karen, go to see the movie with your friend, I've to do something else anyways. —

—Kenny! You are the best brother in the world! — After a hug, now was Karen who disappears beyond that door.

His eyes looked at the floor and his feet while he walks to his room. There he was.

Craig Tucker, with his amazing dark hair, with that delicate lips and with those eyes. Nice body, nice wear, nice person. Nice teenager who fell in love with drugs and the way he could escape from everything by those pills and some cigarettes.

As the poor guy he was, Craig Tucker was sleeping in the only bed of the room, that was some broke, but it still being comfortable enough to sleep. With a soft blush, Kenny got off his clothes to sleep in his own bed…. Besides Craig Tucker.

Just half house later something soft was fondle his blonde hair. Not even open his blue eyes enough to believe his crush was touch him.

—Oh, Craig, you wake up…— Kenny let out a soft and nervous laugh of his mouth, at the same time Craig look at him with that amazing eyes that were red because of the drugs.

—Kenny… my friend, thank you, I could die there.. And… you know, my parents would love to kill me just to know that I smoke some happy air in the library…— His voice was… lost.

Kenny realized, Craig was full of drugs yet.

—Well, Craig, it doesn't matter…—

—Kenny… Thank, you, really… To be so gentle, so handsome…— Craig was whispering as the seduction master he is.

The kisses turns to some poses, and that poses turns to get an erection each other, and this turns to some hot night, full of lies, lust and pleasure, too much pleasure for a gentle heart.

Wake up in the morning was the hell. Just a note in the other side of the bed, with the same perfume in the air. Kenny took at the note, trying to not get crazy.

"Kenny, seriously, you have no idea how much I thank you. To save me, to the hotel night with some nice service… But, that's not my type. I enjoyed too much, but that's not the thing I prefer. Forgive me and please, don't say anything about this… May we could smoke and fuck another time, but no without drugs, I'm sorry".

There was the first time Kenny wanted to die. Wanted to finish with everything. Not matter the pain, no matter how, now he was the slut, that family's trash.

But that was impossible. The perfect day to be immortal, as all the rest of his eternal life.

No matter the way he could suicide, just can't.

—Thanks Craig— Kenny said to the air, to the perfume Craig left in the room. —… You kill me already, even if I can't die. —


End file.
